The present invention is generally related to devices for applying adhesive labels to optical discs, and more particularly, the invention pertains to a device for applying a non-circular adhesive label to a non-circular optical disc.
Electro-optical storage devices include laser disc, mini disc, CDE discs, DVD discs, CDs and CD-ROMs. These discs include a surface that is enabled for laser recording and reading of data from the disc. The process and technique for recording data onto a CD and for reading data from a CD are well known within the state of the art and not directly related to the present invention.
In mass production, many of these discs include a top surface with preprinted graphics, such graphics may be applied by silk screening or any suitable type printing process. Other types of discs utilize subsequent application of an adhesive label. Subsequent application of an adhesive label is most particularly useful for the production of customized discs.
In that regard, a number of non-circular optical discs are in use such as CD-recordable (CD-R) business cards and the like. These cards are shaped with generally straight parallel sides that are connected by rounded ends. The overall size of the CD business card is appropriate for accommodation within a wallet. Thus, a business CD-R provides a convenient compact medium for digital information such as, for example, curriculum vitae, brochures, portfolios or company information. The amount of data recordable on such discs is generally between about 20 megabytes and about 50 megabytes depending upon the physical dimensions of the disc.
Because each card is custom recorded, usually in relatively small numbers, the corresponding particulars of disc content must either be hand printed on the CD or fixed thereto through the use of a label. Such a label preferably corresponds in shape and size to the CD-R.
The adhesive label should be applied to the top surface of the disc in a manner maintaining proper overall balance of the disc. Since the discs are made from a lightweight plastic material and rotated at high RPM, a misapplied label can cause irregular rotation of the disc that can cause distortion of data read therefrom.
With non-circular cards such as the CD-R, hereinabove noted, the label should not only be applied to the CD-R in a coaxial manner, but should be correctly registered with the CD-R in the sense that the non circular perimeter of the disc and the label should be aligned. Any mis-registration or mis-alignment may require subsequent trimming of the label, which, in turn, may cause an imbalance.
Prior art devices for the application of circular labels on circular discs such as, for example, represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,782,033, 5,925,205, 5,902,466 can not provide any registration of non-circular labels on non-circular discs.
The present invention provides for a device for applying a non-circular adhesive label to a non-circular optical disc with proper alignment and registration.
A device in accordance with the present invention for applying a non-circular adhesive to a non-circular discs generally includes a base having a axial opening therein and a platform surrounding the opening for supporting the non-circular label.
A plunger is provided which has a disc support element projecting from the platform through the base axial opening and moveable between the first position supporting the disc above the platform and a second position enabling contact between the label and the disc.
A first arm attached to the plunger and moveable therewith is provided for contacting a first edge of the disc and aligning the disc with the label on the platform as the plunger element is moved from the first position to the second position.
Preferably, a second arm is provided and attached to the plunger and movable therewith for contacting a second edge of the disc and aligning the disc with the label on the platform, as the plunger element is moved from the first to the second position. The second arm is preferably disposed at 180xc2x0 from the first arm around the base opening.
In one embodiment of the present invention the disc support element includes keyed sides for aligning the label on the platform and another embodiment provides for ridges on the platform for aligning the label on the platform. The support element also includes a surface for rotatably supporting the disc before and during label application.
Each of the arms include a grip for engaging a discs side and rotating the disc as necessary to align the disc with the label on the platform as the plunger element is moved from the first to the second position. Preferably the arms include biasing elements for spreading the grips from one another as the plunger is moved from the second position to the first position. This separation enables optical discs of different sizes to be accommodated and oriented by the arms as the plunger is moved from the first to the second position.
Slots through the base are provided for receiving the first and second arms and causing convergence of the arms towards the discs supported above the label as the plunger is moved from the first to the second position. This movement is accomplished by pivotal attachment of each arm to the plunger at a point below the platform.
The grips each may include a straight surface for engaging first and second straight sides of the disc respectively and the device may further include a resilient member for urging the plunger from the second to the first position. This feature enables easy assembly of the label on the platform and disc on the plunger support element prior to application of the label and further allows easy application of the label to the disc by depression of the biasing element though manual pushing of the plunger from the first to the second position.
The biasing elements may comprise bendable members molded with each of the arms and the slots may have a width for causing compression the biasing elements toward the respective arms as the plunger is moved from the first position to the second position.
To finalize label application and to ensure a uniform adhesion between the label and the disc, a non-skid surface may be disposed on a bottom of the base for enabling the label to be manually smoothed against the disc after application thereto in order to ensure the uniform adhesion therebetween and a lock may be provided for releasably holding the plunger in the second position to facilitate handling and storage thereof.
Preferably the device is sized for the application of non-circular labels on to a CD business card.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides for an attachment device for use with an otherwise conventional circular adhesive label applicator in order to provide for applying a non-circular adhesive label to a non-circular optical disc.
In this instance, the circular adhesive label applicator includes a frame with a movable piston extending though a support surface whereas the attachment device includes a base for engaging the frame, and having an axial opening therein, with a platform surrounding the opening for supporting the non-circular label.
A plunger is provided for engaging the piston and includes a disc support element projecting from the platform through the base axial opening and movable with the piston between a first position supporting the disc above the platform and a second position enabling contact between the non-circular label and the non-circular discs. As hereinabove noted in connection with earlier disclosed embodiments, the support element may include a keyed surface for aligning the label with the platform or the platform may have ridges disposed thereon for aligning the label therewith.
A first arm attached to the plunger and movable therewith is provided for contacting a first edge of the non-circular disc and aligning the disc with the non-circular label on the platform as the plunger element is moved from the first position to the second position.